


Thnks Fr Th Mmrs

by Skeleton_fren



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Character Death, I'm sorry daisuki i don't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry for this guis, M/M, i don't know if it will be any good, it may or may not make you cry, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeleton_fren/pseuds/Skeleton_fren
Summary: “Hey trick, how are you doing?” a slightly raspy voice says immediately after the pick up.Patrick  grins waving over to the confused couple, mouthing ‘ it’s Pete’ then dismissing them to continue watching Seinfeld reruns, “hi Pete! Hows work? I thought you were supposed to be home by now, is everything okay?”orthe fanfic about pete and patrick where pete is a cop who has to work from 1 PM to 10 PM on valentines day and well...... it doesn't go well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaisukiRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukiRose/gifts).



WARNING CHARACTER DEATH READ @ OWN RISK OF CRYING

 

February 14, 2017

A small snort came out from an even smaller petite boy, his greasy bright red hair framing his face,”are you sure brendon actually said that? Like the brendon urie actually said that at your gig?” 

“Yes he did, and I quote ‘oh my god! Patrick stump step on my fucking face!’ it was so embarrassing Gerard! Even Pete started to laugh! It was so humiliating!” Patrick ’s face was a pure pink color, trying to hide it behind his soft and manly, as he likes to call it, hands. Not daring to look up at Gerard and his boyfriend Frank.

It was Valentine’s day, and Gerard along with Frank were spending the night with Patrick until his own boyfriend ,Pete, got home from work. They spent the night watching cheesy comedy movies and rom coms, stuffing their faces with all the chocolate Patrick could find at his local walgreens. 

Patrick looked at the time and got pretty worried, his boyfriend Pete should have been home half an hour ago, it was already 10pm and still no sign of him. “Hey gee? I’m sorry you guys had to spend your night here with me. You could be doing other things right now like out for dinner or doing the do.” he sighed softly, his cheeks puffing out in a sad pout. 

“Aw don’t be sad trick, I mean we don’t mind being here with you! You are our best friend! Right Frank?” the redhead gave his smol five foot boyfriend a glare that read ‘i swear to god if you make him more sad you won’t get sex for a week’.

Frank quickly nodded his head in response to Gerard, “ Of course Patrick ! I love spending time with you! Plus the fact that you didn’t even say the word sex was adorable.”

The strawberry blonde gave both of them a weak smile before a loud cough and the starting lyrics to All Time Low’s dear maria count me in starts to play. Patrick frantically races to the kitchen where he last left his phone, quickly picking it up not bothering to look at the caller id.

“Hey trick, how are you doing?” a slightly raspy voice says immediately after the pick up.

Patrick grins waving over to the confused couple, mouthing ‘ it’s Pete’ then dismissing them to continue watching Seinfeld reruns, “hi Pete! Hows work? I thought you were supposed to be home by now, is everything okay?”

There was a small chuckle at the other end of the phone,” yea everything is fine tricky, john called in sick so I have to stay in till bob comes in at midnight. Hows ferard doing?”

“ Those two? They’re probably sucking faces right now since i’m out of the room,” he shudders at the thought of his best friends making out on ‘his’ couch, “ other than that they’re doing great, and what about you?” Patrick just walks around the kitchen island as he talks.

“ Ah i’m doing pretty well, I got called out to a 711 store because someone stole cigarettes, you know how it is tricky.” 

The line stays quiet for a bit the only sounds are of slight shuffling and deep breathing, “i’m sorry you have to spend tonight alone tricky, I really love you, you know that?”

Patrick rolls his eyes at how silly his boyfriend is being, “of course I know you love me you doof, and I love you too Pete.”

“Look I wanted to keep it a secret but since I won’t be home I want you to get it now-”

“Get what now Petey?” Patrick looked slightly puzzled before realizing Pete got him a gift, “pete! You realize I told you not to get me anything right? I told you I was okay with not getting anything, why are you so stubborn.” 

There was a small chuckle and a cough at the other end, “ cause you know I love to spoil you rotten, so I want you to go up to the bedroom for me okay?”

Patrick ran his hand through his short not so tamed hair with a defeated sigh, “alright alright, but if I see anyone naked in the other room while I am walking through I will kill them!” putting emphasis on the end of the sentence so the odd couple would hear him. Patrick walked through the living room seeing both parties hair all messed up and all over the place, Gerard’s lips red and swollen, and Franks shirt on backwards. “That’s nasty guys at least wait till you get home????”

Frank coughed into his hand sheepishly,”s-sorry Patrick .” 

Pat rolled his eyes at the two, pointing down the hall, “ Or if you can’t wait like at all, Gerard your old bed is still down in the basement, just…. Don’t be too loud okay?” 

And they did not need to be told twice, Gerard grabbed Frank’s arm pulling him to the basement. “ You are a lifesaver Pat! Tell Pete we said hi!” And they disappeared down the stairs, door slamming behind them.

Patrick put the phone back against his ear as he walked up the stairs, “ sorry about that Pete.”

“It”s okay tricky. Are you there yet?” Pete asked with another cough and a slightly mumbled ‘fuck’.

“Yea I am, what now?”

“Okay um, fuck, in my sock drawer there is a small bag. Don’t open it yet but grab it then uh there should be a manila folder under the bed grab that too okay? And hold the bag” he sounded a bit different to Patrick , he couldn’t really pinpoint what his lover sounded like, maybe it was nerves? Patrick didn’t really know. But he gave Pete a sound of approval and looking for the items.

“Okay I got both. Now what Pete?”

“Patrick , we’ve been together for 3 years now. And have known each other god knows how long, but, I really love you and have been in love with you since that day at the fair 4 years ago. I know how-” there is a cough on Pete’s side of the line, “ I know how it’s been your dream to get married and have children and live in a nice house with a dog and cat. And well. I wante-” Pete stops himself for a second before continuing, “ I want to be the one to give you that life and well…..open the box tricky.”

At this point Patrick is already crying, he knows where this is going and he so thrilled. He nods his head not realizing Pete cannot see him,”i-i opened the box Petey…” and he’s lost for words, inside the small box lies a plain and simple gold band ring with the engraving ‘i want to scream I love you from the top of my lungs. So I will <3’ on the inside. 

“I know it’s not much pat, but I love you so much and I want to spend forever with you.”

There’s a small sob as Patrick is wiping his tears away, “ Peter kingston wentz you are too frinking good for me you know that? I love you so so much Pete. Words cannot describe.”

Pete coughs on the other end, sounding more painful than the last one, “oh well there is more babe, open the manila folder.”

The strawberry blonde opens the folder and the contents inside of it being a bunch of adoption papers already signed and documented that both Pete and Patrick have adopted a little boy and his twin sister both. He looks down at the paperwork, when did Pete have time to do all of this? Patrick just could not believe it, they not only were getting married but adopting two children, he didn’t know what to say!

Pete kept calling his lovers name through the phone, “ Patrick … pat? Tricky?”

“Y-yea i’m here. I’m here Pete.” he stumbled on his words, wiping his tears, happy tears.

“I don’t want your answer yet okay? I want to hear it in person. But I love you so much tricky…” Pete coughs again, “ words cannot describe how much I do. I’ll see you around, okay?”

Patrick gave him a little hum of approval, a smile forever plastered on his face, “yea, yea okay Pete. And I love you too. So much. I’ll see you soon?”

“I’ll see you soon… bye.” Pete’s gazed shifted around as he hung up with his boyfriend, his breathing becoming ragged and hard. He tried to shift around to make it more comfortable but his try was futile, his wound just got worse the more he moved. He looked down once more to inspect the damage of his shot wound, blood covering his police uniform and left hand. Pete knew that the bullet was only centemeters away from his lungs, he knew what was going to eventually happen in the next few seconds. Pete looked around once more at his surroundings, seeing nothing but pieces of trash littering the small alleyway he was in. 

His vision began to blur and all his memories with Patrick , and everything they have went through flash through his head a final time. Pete grabs his phone quickly and types out a text to Patrick and sending it before his vision finally goes black, and he is no longer breathing.

 

Patrick is sitting up in his and Pete’s room looking at all the documents with a smile, reaching over for his phone when it vibrates and reading a text from Pete.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Thnks fr th mmrs.”


End file.
